In a microchemical chip, a microfluid device, a light-guiding panel, a Fresnel lens, an optical disc, an optical device or the like, establishment of a technology of transferring a fine pattern (structure) to a plastic molded product with a high degree of accuracy or a technology of improving the productivity of the transfer or the like is desired. Under such circumstances, various technologies have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology of a method for molding and processing plastics, in which a base having a transfer surface and is formed of a plastic material is prepared, the base is secured in the state where the transfer surface is exposed, the shape-forming surface of a stamper which is at least partially formed of an infrared rays-transmitting material is held in close contact with the transfer surface of the base, and the stamper is irradiated with infrared rays in a direction in which the base is directed.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technology of a hot press molding method in which a desired pattern is transferred to the surface of a thermoplastic resin plate by hot press molding.
This technology is characterized in that, between a cooling plate to be mounted in a pressing machine and the thermoplastic resin plate, a heating plate provided with a stamper having a pattern on the side facing the thermoplastic resin plate is arranged; before pressing operation, the stamper and the heating plate are heated at a first predetermined temperature exceeding the softening temperature of the thermoplastic resin plate by high-frequency induction heating; then, the stamper is pushed to the surface of the thermoplastic resin plate by pressing operation to allow the pattern to be transferred to the surface of the thermoplastic resin plate; and with the stamper being pushed to the thermoplastic resin plate, the heating plate and the stamper are cooled by the cooling plate to a second predetermined temperature which is lower than the softening temperature.